


[Podfic] the measure of the year

by marianas



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Period-Typical Homophobia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, just a whole bunch of tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas
Summary: Podfic ofthe measure of the yearby BeautifulSoupA chronicle of the year following the return of magic to England, through the lens of two particular magicians.
Relationships: John Childermass/John Segundus
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] the measure of the year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the measure of the year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776922) by [BeautifulSoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulSoup/pseuds/BeautifulSoup). 



  
  
[the measure of the year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776922) by BeautifulSoup  
59,018 words | 05:13:44  


[**download the whole work as a single mp3** ](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/js&mn/the%20measure%20of%20the%20year.mp3) (238MB)  
[**download the whole work as a single chaptered m4b**](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/js&mn/%5bJS&MN%5d%20the%20measure%20of%20the%20year.m4b) (300MB)  
[**download a .zip archive with each chapter as a separate mp3 file (13 files)**](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/js&mn/the%20measure%20of%20the%20year.zip) (235MB)  
  


or stream it chapter by chapter: 

|  [chapter 1: prologue - february 1817](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/js&mn/the%20measure%20of%20the%20year/the%20measure%20of%20the%20year%2001.mp3)  
---|---  
|  [chapter 2: march 1817](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/js&mn/the%20measure%20of%20the%20year/the%20measure%20of%20the%20year%2002.mp3)  
|  [chapter 3: april 1817](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/js&mn/the%20measure%20of%20the%20year/the%20measure%20of%20the%20year%2003.mp3)  
|  [chapter 4: may 1817](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/js&mn/the%20measure%20of%20the%20year/the%20measure%20of%20the%20year%2004.mp3)  
|  [chapter 5: june 1817](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/js&mn/the%20measure%20of%20the%20year/the%20measure%20of%20the%20year%2005.mp3)  
|  [chapter 6: july 1817](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/js&mn/the%20measure%20of%20the%20year/the%20measure%20of%20the%20year%2006.mp3)  
|  [chapter 7: august 1817](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/js&mn/the%20measure%20of%20the%20year/the%20measure%20of%20the%20year%2007.mp3)  
|  [chapter 8: september 1817](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/js&mn/the%20measure%20of%20the%20year/the%20measure%20of%20the%20year%2008.mp3)  
|  [chapter 9: october 1817](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/js&mn/the%20measure%20of%20the%20year/the%20measure%20of%20the%20year%2009.mp3)  
|  [chapter 10: november 1817](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/js&mn/the%20measure%20of%20the%20year/the%20measure%20of%20the%20year%2010.mp3)  
|  [chapter 11: december 1817](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/js&mn/the%20measure%20of%20the%20year/the%20measure%20of%20the%20year%2011.mp3)  
|  [chapter 12: january 1818](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/js&mn/the%20measure%20of%20the%20year/the%20measure%20of%20the%20year%2012.mp3)  
|  [chapter 13: epilogue - february 1818](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/js&mn/the%20measure%20of%20the%20year/the%20measure%20of%20the%20year%2013.mp3)  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Credits: BeautifulSoup, the writer. Thank you for writing this wonderful story and giving me permission to record it! The music used is Engravings II by Ira Stein & Russel Walder, which is on my mother's instrumental Christmas music playlist. The cover art was created with Canva. Many thanks to Ella C & yue_ix for help with the French pronunciation in chapter 2.
> 
> I had a wonderful time recording this story and the language flows so well it was a pleasure to read.
> 
> I was kinda trying to wait until February to post this since that seemed appropriate for the story, but I couldn't wait.


End file.
